My Little Hetalia
by SPRINKYBAGELS
Summary: At an allies/axis meeting, Arthur's magic gets out of control and takes everyone to Ponyville! OMIGAWSH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous day in Ponyville. The six "elements of harmony" were having a picnic out in a large field with few trees and bushes, and a small pond in the center. A red and white checkered blanket was spread out for the ponies to sit on.

"Oh, Applejack, this food is FABULOUS!" Rarity complemented the country pony.

"Why thank ya kindly, Rar'ty. And Pinkie, ya did real good on these desserts!" she replied.

The ponies were having a wonderful time. The food was tasty, the weather was gorgeous, and everypony was in a good mood! But, sadly, that isn't the same for our other six friends.

* * *

It was storming outside because of the insane humidity. Inside, the air conditioning was broken. Francis, Arthur, and Alfred were once again at each other's necks. The Allies and Axis were all having a meeting together, but of course, it was failing miserably.

"Ohonhonhonhon! Arthur, Alfred! You two really need to stop 'dis fighting, no? It is so pointless." Francis said in a mocking tone. "And ze thing that annoys me most is zat sucky military clothing!"

"THIS IS WAR! AND YOU'RE WEARING A CAAAAAAPE!" the Brit and American yelled simultaneously. **(Yay possibly illegal episode reference!)**

"Aiyah… Why did I even bother coming…" Yao sighed.

"WHITE FLAG! WHITE FLAG!" Feliciano yelled amongst the commotion.

Arthur pulled out his signature spell book, causing all of the commotion to stop, even Ludwig who was slapping Feliciano for no apparent reason.

"Alright, stop fighting now, or you're toast, frog-face!" he yelled.

"Okay! I'll stop! Just don't get us into trouble you idiot!" Francis fired back.

Arthur then sat back down, also not wanting any trouble. But, his hand started glowing without his control.

"Hmm? But Arthur, you just said you wouldn't do this, da?" Ivan asked.

"What the bloody….. I can't control it! Don't blame me!" Arthur yelled back.

A small, red orb appeared in his palm. It then shot into the air, growing larger, and enveloped them in a bright light. A strange feeling hit the "countries", as if their bodies were being molded into new ones. They were suddenly falling through a dark hole, and then they blacked out.

"MAPLE!" Canada whisper/screamed.

* * *

Just as the ponies finished the last of the meal, Rainbow Dash noticed something farther into the field, for she had finished early and wanted to fly around a bit.

"Hey, everypony! Look over there!" she told her friends.

The ponies looked over to the pond, where a bright red orb was floating very close to it above land.

"What IS that?" Twilight yelled.

"EEEEE!" Fluttershy squealed and hid behind Pinkie Pie.

The strange orb then grew into a large, purple hole. Not ten seconds later nine ponies fell out of it, all unconscious. All poker-faced, the six ponies sat still in shock as the portal disappeared.

Kiku woke up. He remembered what happened back at the conference room, and tried to sort out what happened, but to no avail. His body hurt all over, but most of all, a throbbing pain kept bothering him right in the middle of his forehead.

Something did not feel right. He saw a small pond, and mindlessly went over to see his reflection. Instead of his usual human face, he saw a pure white unicorn with short black mane staring up at him.

* * *

**OMIGASH! JAPAN IS A PONY! Well that happens to everyone. So deal.**

**I had fun writing this, and I tried not to make it too much like Poketalia, though that probably failed. Whoever reviews gets an invisible virtual cookie! OH OH OH and if you want to see what the ponies are gonna look like, please copy and paste this link! (yes I made them) **.com/watch?v=r73baSMLmZQ


	2. OMIGOSH PONYVILLE

Chapter 2

The next thing that Kiku did was very unlike himself. He screamed his freaking guts out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AURTHUR YOU $*^ ^*# * IDIOT YOU &$%^$%^ WHAT DID YOU DOOOOOO?"

Of course, that panicking woke the others up. Alfred was the first to stand, and when he saw Kiku flipping out, he spoke.

"Wha….. Who… KIKU? OHMYGOD IS THAT YOU DUDE? WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFF-" the brown Pegasus screeched in reply.

Everypony was awake by now, screaming and panicking. Yes, even Ludwig!

"ARTHUR VHAT DID YOU DO?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I COULDN'T HELP IT!"

"LUDIWG HEELP MEEEEE!"

"WOAH DUDE THIS IS LIKE TOTALLY CRAZY!"

"I SWEAR YOU ALL DIE FOR THIS!"

"I AM NO LONGER GORGEOUS!"

"VOOOODKAAAAA!"

"%&#%&(*%$*%$(!*(&^^*!"

"M-MAPLE!"

This scared the buck out of our Mane six.

"Uh… Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked the bookworm. "Should we go help them or something?"

"…Why not." Twilight replied.

As the ponies walked over to the riot scene, Applejack was the first to speak.

"Um, 'yall really gotta calm down, now. Ah dunno what happened, but ah'm sure it can be solved."

Sadly, nopony heard her over the screams. Rainbow Dash then jumped into action.

"ALRIGHT, ALL OF YOU! SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" she yelled.

That instantly got their attention. All death threats stopped immediately.

"Th-There's more of them…" Canada said, a white-ish brown Pegasus.

"But, everypony is a pony here…." Twilight told them.

"Okay, okay, just talk! Ve don't vant any trouble." said Ludwig, a large blue-gray Pegasus.

"Heheheheeeee! Their voices are funny!" Pinkie Pie giggled in the background.

"What's going on here? Why did you all fall from that- thingy," Rainbow Dash made a funny hoof gesture for that word, "and fall on the ground unconscious? And WHY were you screaming so LOUDLY?" she finished.

Without a word, all hooves went straight to Arthur. He tried to hide a small gulp.

"Okay, well…. Wh-what did you do?" Fluttershy said, well, shyly.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just be reminded it wasn't my bloody fault!" Arthur started. "We were having a world meeting, and as usual, Francis, Alfred," he gestured to the French, light-blue unicorn and the American, brown Pegasus, "and I got into a fight. I was going to use my dark magic to fight them, but I decided it wouldn't be wise."

"ZAT WAS MY IDEA!" Francis interrupted.

"Whatever." the blue-and-red cow patterned unicorn continued. "Anyways, my bloody magic decided to act on it's own, and now we're here, and in entirely different bodies." he finished.

"So, wait. You aren't really ponies?" Rarity asked, bewildered.

"No. We are humans, aru!" Yao replied, a white pony with green zebra stripes.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Twilight yelled. "But, it makes perfect sense! My calculations WERE right! It's those humans who represent countries, the DID come!" she smiled brightly with a SQUEE sound.

"Wait, you knew this would happen, da?" Ivan asked, a muscular, light grey pony.

"Yep! I've read all about it!" she replied to their confused faces. "Oh, that's right! If it's really you, you'll have flag cutie marks!"

"What?" Kiku asked.

Twilight then ran over, searching each country's flanks. Upon telling them, each person- *ahem* _pony_ then noticed their own flag upon their flank.

After much conversing and both sides learning information of one another, the Cute Mark Crusaders made their way over to the crowd.

"Hey big sis! Whatcha' doin?" Applebloom asked her sister.

"Oh hey yall! Come see this!" Applejack replied.

After even MORE conversing and learning, (yeesh this must be boring) everypony got to know each other well.

"WOW! Mr. Ludiwig, you're so cool!" Scootaloo said to the German. "I hope I get to be as buff as you! And I'd love to have such a _cool accent_!" she said, saying the last words in a failed German accent.

"I think Mr. Kiku is amazing! I wish I could see gorgeous cherry trees!" Sweetiebell said.

"Ah like Mr. Feliciano! He sure is funny." Applebloom said, the short trio admiring their new role models.

"So, how about we take you into PonyVille? Give you a tour?" Rarity said.

"I believe zhat would be lovely, _mademoiselle_! Said Francis, causing the fancy unicorn to giggle.

"Oh, yes. I could show you all of the pretty sights and cute animals." Fluttershy said, gazing towards Matthew.

"Okay, then!" Twilight interrupted. "There is an even number of ponies and….. _half _ponies…. To pair up into groups!"

"That's great to know, Einstien!" Rainbow Dash teased, causing Alfred to double over in laughter.

Eventually, everypony paired up with one another. The Crusaders went with their new role models, Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano. Rarity went with Francis, Alfred with Rainbow Dash, Ivan with Applejack, and Yao with Pinkie Pie. Arthur went with Twilight, and lastly, Matthew with Fluttershy.

"Welcome to PonyVille!" each element of harmony and crusader said upon arrival.

* * *

**This was fun writing! But it kept being interrupted by my stupid fear of thunderstorms… OH WELL. And last time when I put the link here, I don't think it worked, so here it is again. If this also messes up, just go to Youtube and search: Hetalia PONIES! By awesomegirlO. KTHXBAI. watch?v=r73baSMLmZQ  
**


	3. OOGURL

Chapter 3

Ludwig and Scootaloo were the first to arrive at their destination. She had taken the large German to a long, flat field where she practiced flying with Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, Mr. Ludwig!" the orange filly said enthusiastically. "I'm gonna teach you how to fly! It's really easy."

Ludwig sighed. "Alright zen. You may show me how to fly." he replied.

"Good! Now, you kneel down like this.." Scootaloo began instructing him. "..Now, slowly beat your wings and jump when I say so. 3... 2... 1... GO!"

The German then jumped into the air with difficulty. But, after lots of unintentional cartwheels and helpless bobbing, he was able to go a short distance without trouble.

Next, Applejack and Ivan got to the Sweet Apple Acres.

"Thank ya again fer comin' to mah lovely home, Ivan!" the country pony said.

"It was my pleasure, da." he replied happily.

"Now see here, we buck these trees 'ta harvest the apples. 'Ya seem pretty strong, so can Ah get yer help with buckin' these apples?"

"Most certainly. I just do this, da?" Ivan said as he powerfully bucked a tree, causing every apple to fall.

"Wow! 'Ya really got the talent fer this, Ivan!" Applejack cheered. "Just don't go telling' Big Mac, he might get jealous!" she added with a giggle.

A few minutes later, two large explosions, one red-white-and-blue, the other rainbow, danced across the sky, with a strip of the same colors flying in front of it. A soft "_I'm the herooooo!" _was heard from the strange commotion. "Huh? What is that, da?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, don't worry, sugarcube. That's probably just Rainbow flying! But, Ah don't know who the other is….." she replied.

"So, think you can beat me in a race, huh?" Rainbow teased.

"UH-HUH! 'Cause I'm, like, totally the hero! THE HERO ALWAYS WINS!" the excited American screamed in reply.

Rainbow Dash, like Scootaloo, had been teaching Alfred how to fly. He caught on surprisingly quickly, and was almost as fast as Rainbow Dash! (OMAGURSH I RHYMED SORTA) The two were stationed right over Sweet Apple Acres, preparing for a race.

"Alright, Dashie, on the count of three!" Alfred said, causing the other Pegasus to turn red as a tomato in anger.

"1..." they said together. "2.….. THREEEEEEE!"

The two pegasi then raced off in the sky, neck and neck. Soon, Alfred started to feel something strange. He was going so fast, some strange force began to surround him. Suddenly, he and the rainbow pony went into a sonic boom, but both in different colors. Upon seeing his colors as red, white, and blue, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "I'M THE HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Applebloom asked her Italian friend.

"I a-like it! A lot, yeah!" Feliciano replied.

The little country pony had shown her new friend the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse. She had recently drawn some posters for decoration, and Feliciano was looking at them with a smile on his face. Next, the two began to play fun games only fillies and foals would enjoy. Fortunately, Feliciano had the brain of a toddler, so they were very satisfying.

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G!" they sang, hopping over Zap Apple Jam in bunny suits.

"Wow! You really are a good chef, Yao!" Pinkie excitedly cheered.

"Thanks, aru! The talent is popular in my homeland." the Chinese manpony replied.

Pinkie Pie and Yao Wang were in the Sugarcube Corner making delicious treats for a filly's birthday in Ponyville. **(Not a pony you need to concern. Just saying.)** Thanks to their amazing skill, everything was going wonderfully.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Upon opening it, Derpy Hooves the mail pony had come with a message.

"Here ya go, missus Pinkie Pie!" she said in her usual "derpy" tone, handing in a letter.

"Thanks! Come again! Heeheehee!" the pink pony said as Derpy clumsily flew away.

"What does the letter say, aru?" Yao asked, eyes scanning the fancy envelope.

"Oh, silly me! I'll check that. Thanks Yao!" she replied.

When Pinkie Pie and Yao Wang opened it, they began reading the words written on the fancy paper.

"_Dear Pinkamena Diane Pie,_

_As you've known, my fashion show is coming up soon. I would like for you all to please come and see what you think of my dresses! Critiques will be wanted, so please feel free to tell me how I can improve. My goal is to impress a very famous designer! The event will be held in the Carousel Boutique. please arrive at 6:30._

_Thank you very much!_

_Your friend,_

_Rarity_

_P.S. I am running low on time, so, please, tell the other elements of harmony (and the CMC) about this. I cannot write anymore letters now._

"Oh, Pinkie Pie, so Rarity was the one who went with Francis, correct?" Yao asked with curiosity.

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie replied. "I'm sorry I have to take you to this. But don't worry, everypony else will be there!"

"Ah, thank you, aru. But I don't mind." Yao replied.

"No, Flying Mint Bunny. Twilight is very kind, and she does NOT want to lure me into a trap and cut my hand- I mean, _hooves _off. She is taking me to a library, full of books on magic. How interesting!" Arthur went off, causing passerby ponies to stare.

"D'aww, what a cute little bunny!" Twilight replied to the commotion, giggling.

"Now wait a bloody minute, Twilight, you can see them too?" Arthur asked, totally confused.

"Um, of course! Why are you asking?" the purple unicorn said.

"Well, nobody else can see them! I'm bloody amazed that you can." he replied.

"Oh. That's interesting! *BIGGASP* I think I've read that in a book! COMEONYOUSLOWPOKEWEGOTTAHURRY!" Twilight yelled, while rushing straight into the library, pulling out books.

Twilight had decided to take Arthur to her library, to show him the basics on unicorn magic. Upon arriving, his mouth gaped widely when laying eyes on the books, and it became even bigger on Spike. They happily greeted each other, and Arthur then went to the books to investigate.

After a while, Pinkie Pie and Yao Wang came up to the door.

"Hiya Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said. "Here's a letter from Rarity for you!"

After reading the letter, Twilight and England thanked the two, then went back to their reading.

"Okey dokey lokey Yao! Time for the others!" Pinkie Pie excitedly exclaimed. **(All the ponies get the letters, I just don't have enough time to type that all in ****:()**

Matthew and Fluttershy had gone to the shy pegasi's house to help with the animals.

"Now Angel Bunny, you need to be nice to our guest, okay?" Fluttershy said to the stubborn rabbit.

"Oh, what a cute little bunny! Hey, you know, that reminds me." Matthew started. "Mr. Kumajirou, say hi!" The little polar bear resting on the Canadian's back that I never mentioned the entire time waved, then proceeded to ask; "Who are you?" pointing to his master.

"I'm Canada…."

"Oh my, what a little cutie!" Fluttershy began. "Okay, Matthew, follow me, I mean, if you don't mind. I need some help on rounding up the baby bunnies! They all got away recently."

"Alright, I'd love to." he replied.

While herding the bunnies, Fluttershy and Matthew got to know each other quite well.

"I completely understand your not being noticed, Matthew." Fluttershy stated.

"Really?" he asked in turn. "Well, yeah, but sometimes it's nice. You can have all the peaceful alone time you want!"

"I bet that's wonderful." she replied.

Lastly, Kiku and Sweetie Belle were sitting by a massive pond, enjoying the beauty of nature. But, of course, as Sweetie Belle was still a filly, she got bored rather soon.

"Mr. Kiku?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, what do you need, Sweetie Belle?" he replied.

Not exactly sure of what she was originally going to say, a wonderful idea popped up in her head.

"I JUST GOT A GREAT IDEA!" she yelled, causing the Japanese manpony to jump. "You stay right here!" and with that note, she ran off to get something.

"Hmm. I wonder what she is going to do? Though I can't help but feel a bit scared." Kiku said to himself.

Not too long later, the excited filly returned pulling a large motorboat without any trouble (this surprised Kiku) and a smile on her face.

"WERE GONNA GO BOATING!" she yelled excitedly.

"Oh. That sounds very fun." Kiku replied, jumping on the boat.

With a big heave, Rarity's little sister pushed the boat into the water, and started the engine.

"Wait, don't tell me you're going to drive this thing!" Kiku gasped in fear.

Over the roar of the engine (and pure happiness), she screamed in reply, "IT'S OKAY! SOMEPONY TAUGHT ME HOW TO DO IT ON THE INTRANETS MACHINE! YOU KNOW, ON THE YOU TUBES PART!"

The boat then sped off into the water. The Japanese man was reminded of that time when he was driven back home by Feliciano, and that certainly was not a fun experience.

"WAAAAYOU'REGOINGTO*%^$KILLUSICAN'T&$ #^&WHATTHE&^$#^TAKEMEOFFTHISTHINGNOOOOOW!" he screamed.

Eventually, everypony made their way to Rarity's boutique to see the dresses. The elements of harmony went without complaint, (except Rainbow Dash, of course) but some of the countries weren't to happy about it. They just wanted to get Francis and find a way to leave. Now.

Upon going up to the boutique door, the ponies and countries had absolutely no idea what was in store for them. Applejack was the one to open the door. When she did, everypony gasped in surprise.

Right in the middle of the room, Rarity and Francis were caught kissing.

"Uh…. I… We can explain!" Rarity said in full panic mode.

* * *

**OH YES I DID! Should I raise the ratings then? Please tell me in a review if I should :/**

**I'm sorry for not posting for a while, and it'll be a while till I post again because I'm going to the beach. ANYWAYS I wanted to add a little surprise for you guys. Sorry if this wasn't very good, I was in quite a rush. KTHXBAI. (the story might look a little messed up. Just saying, I don't know why)  
**


	4. OHNOES!

Chapter 4 (Please be warned, this is a slight crack chapter.)

Everypony in the room stood still from shock. What just happened? Why were Francis and Rarity kissing? The silence was finally too much to bear, so Alfred cleared his throat, gaining attention.

"Please do not worry my lovely pony ladies, the hero is here to save you!" he yelled. "I dunno about Rarity over there, but this is typical for Francis. Juuuuuuuuust saying, so you don't have to worry."

The other nationalities agreed, and calmed down a little. But the elements of harmony and the crusaders were still shocked until…

"HEY! GIRLS! ISN'T THIS GREAT?" Pinkie Pie jumped into the air. "RARITY'S GOT A VERY SPECIAL SOMEPONY! YAAAAAAAAAY!"

Soon, the remaining elements agreed, and congratulated the designer pony on her new achievement. BUUUUT the Crusaders got bored and asked their older counterparts to leave with them. OH U SILLY FILLIES.

After leaving the boutique, the older ponies suddenly felt a strange feeling towards their nation friends. It wasn't bad, it was very weird. Was it….. Love? No, they told themselves, Alfred just said that was typical of Francis. No love in this area. But then again….

***Le timeskip to next day* (*celebrates* MY FIRST TIMESKIP :D)**

Twilight was kind enough to let Arthur sleep at her house, and same with the others.

Arthur was awoken at about 8:30 in the morning by a strange belching sound, followed by a _thump _and Twilight's groan.

"Heh. Sorry, Twi." Spike said. "It must be pretty important."

"Oh, good morning, Arthur." Twilight said. "Sorry for waking you up." she finished, looking down at the letter.

"You should probably read that, love." the thick-eyebrowed-no-they-aren't-eyebrows-just-big-fluffy-caterpillars- pony said, causing the second unicorn to blush. "As Spike said, it must be important."

Twilight opened it, and gasped so loudly she almost dropped it. She handed it to Arthur in a hurry, instantly jumping off of her bed and making some quick breakfast to eat.

Looking back down to the parchment, this is what he read,

_Twilight,_

_COME TO MY CASTLE IMMEDIATLEY. BRING THE NATIONS, OTHER ELEMENTS, AND CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS WITH YOU._

_- Princess Celestia and Princess Luna_

Joining Twilight downstairs, Arthur confronted the panicked unicorn.

"You said Celestia and Luna were the rulers of this country, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right." she replied in a rush. "This almost never happens! We have to get there quick!" she finished, shoving the second undercooked waffle into Arthur's mouth.

They rushed out of the library-house-tree-thingy, and went to alert the others. Soon, they were all flying (non-pegasi by carriages) to Canterlot. The nations and Crusaders, having never been here, looked around in awe. Once they entered the castle, they found the two Princesses pacing around the room.

"Finally, you have come, my little ponies. 'Tis a dark time indeed." Luna said, greeting them.

"It is very nice to meet you countries." Celestia began. "Though I have no time for a happy greeting. You must listen closely! Elements of Harmony, and Cutie Mark Crusaders." she addressed them. "You remember the attacks of Discord and Queen Chrysalis, correct?" she asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Nopony knows how, but they have both risen to power again!" Luna finished.

The ponies were absolutely dumbfounded. How could this have happened? Both of the enemies had long ago been defeated!

"But, Princess!" Twilight said, coming forward. "I-" she was interrupted by Celestia putting up her hoof.

"It has been decided that all of you, together, must fight them and make sure they shall never rise to power again!" she grimly told them.

"Your highness, I am sorry to intrude, but I must ask." Kiku began, bowing to the Sun Princess. "What are these enemies you speak of?" he asked.

The other nations agreed, saying they were unsure of them. So the boring explanations that I'm too lazy to type went on, Celestia and Luna taking turns informing them of the grim news. Soon, everypony was filled in.

"Your first task;" Luna, the Moon Princess began. "Is to go into the garden maze. You will be faced with minor enemies, but it will help you train for the battle. Luckily, they still aren't in full power quite yet."

And with that, they were dismissed into the maze.

Not far away from the castle, a teeny Alicorn wandered in the forest, alone. She was clad in a small white, dress that was beginning to stain. Her cutie mark, which she received surprisingly soon, was the Equestrian flag. To shield her identity, she called herself Alicia. Alicia also new that she would live an immortal life. But, her true name, was Equestria.

* * *

**ERMAHGERD! TIME TO FIGHT! Now where have I seen this before…. TEEHEE.**

**I'll let you guess why there's a new, immortal alicorn named Equestria…. But you won't find out until later. *wink wink* Anything familiar about that? Teeny pony in the wild alone…. White dress thingy… has the name of a country… Flag cutie mark….**

**I apologize for slight crackness and not uploading for a while. BYE.**


	5. CUTIEMARKS!

Chapter 5

Equestria, or, Alicia, was a bright, golden color. Her long, wavy mane and tail were a warm bronze with dashing streaks of silver. But, little Alicia wasn't _entirely _alone. Three other ponies, who were much older, kept her company while also looking for signs of civilization. The first one was an earth pony. He was a dark red, with a yellow muzzle and hooves. His mane and tail were brunette, and very short. The Spanish flag decorated his flank, with a smiling sun in the middle.

The second pony was an Alicorn. He was just about the same height as the Spanish pony. His fur was snow white, while his short mane and tail were light grey. A small yellow bird that resembled a ball flew in circles around his head. The awesomely awesome Prussian flag rested on his flank, the middle having an awesome face with bright red eyes.

Finally, we have the last pony, who was slightly shorter than the other two. Being an earth pony, he heavily resembled the Spanish pony. Excepting that his fur was a light brown, and he had a strange curl on the side of his head. The Italian flag was his cutie mark. In the middle lay a shiny, red tomato.

This trio had no idea how they got here, but they realized their friend/enemy/? Arthur Kirkland must have been the cause of this. Oh, how he was going to get it.

* * *

Now, back to our original friends, they were all approaching the castle's garden maze. Feliciano clung onto his friend Ludwig in fear, while Applebloom did the same to Scootaloo.

"Dudes, this is like, gonna be AWESOME!" Alfred began, almost trying to impress his rainbow friend. "We get to kick some MAJOR A-" he was cut off by a sharp glare and cough from Arthur, signaling to the young fillies.

"Oh, uh, yeah. This is gonna be totally awesome. We get to beat them up a lot. Right."

"Uhm.. I.. uh.. Don't know if this is gonna be a good idea… M-maybe we can stay behind… right?" Fluttershy timidly asked.

"Y-yeah, I agree. But then again, we still have to save everyone…" Matthew added.

"Yes, it is not good to be afraid, da?" Ivan began, poking the terrified Pegasus.

Sweetie Belle walked closer to her two friends. "Hey girls, you know what?" she asked them. "If we're strong enough, we might get our cutie marks!" she finished.

"You're right!" Scootaloo began. "Alright girls, we have to be strong!"

At that note, they arrived to the front of the maze, Pinkie Pie bumping into it because she was too busy chatting to Yao.

"And then he was like 'Oh no you didn't', and I was like 'Oh yes I di-" THUD. "Heehee! Oopsie!"

Francis made an impatient _hmpf _sound. "'Zere is no way I am going into zat desgusting maze!"

Rarity then continued. "I agree. Being a _lady_, I would hate having to go in there."

Applejack and Arthur groaned simultaneously.

"Werr, there is no more reason to wait. Ret's go in while we have the chance." Kiku said.

Each group decided to go separate ways, knowing they would get out faster.

* * *

Feliciano and Applebloom were walking quietly, remembering to be aware of everything. So far, nothing dangerous appeared. Hearing a strange buzzing, they walked faster to see the problem. The two ponies gasped at the scene. Two Changelings were waiting for battle.

"WHA! A-WHAT ARE A-THOSE THINGS?" The Italian man-pony screamed.

"Tarnation! They're Changerligs! I mean, Changelings." Applebloom said, then correcting herself.

Suddenly, one of them turned into a clone of Felciano, then the became the small country pony.

The two innocent ponies were about to attack, when Applebloom noticed something. A small apple seed was left alone in the grass, along with a small hole with a pile of dirt next to it. Curious, she planted the seed, then patted the dirt over it. The earth began shaking, distracting the attackers. Out of nowhere, a massive apple tree sprouted from the ground, then it's branches started tossing apples at the enemy, inflicting serious damage. **(WIZARD OF OZ REFRENCE FTW) **Eventually, the trees disappeared, and one giant string of pasta was left in it's place. Feliciano knew what he had to do. Taking the string in his mouth, he ran around the enemies, wrapping them in pasta. The Changelings were hopeless.

"Wow! That a-was easy!" Feliciano smiled. Looking over at his small companion, he noticed something.

"Applebloom, what's a-that on a-your butt?" He asked.

Applebloom looked over, and gasped at the sight. On her flank, a picture of an apple with one seed in the middle of it appeared.

"MAH CUTIE MARK! I GOT MAH CUTIE MARK!" She yelled, jumping around in circles of joy. She then caught sight of the flag on her Italian companion's flank, and gasped again.

"Mr. Feliciano! Look at your cutie mark!" she said.

Feliciano looked at his flag, and saw that something had been added to it. A bowl of pasta lay in the middle of the flag.

"Wow! I a-got a new cutie mark too!" he cheered. Then, motioning for the other pony, they continued into the maze.

* * *

"Mr. Ludwig, I know we're gonna kick some MAJOR flank together!" Scootaloo said, as self-motivation.

"Ja. I would like to see if you are strong or not. It will be interesting." Ludwig replied.

The two had been walking for a short distance, when suddenly, the land below them began shaking. Acting like a trampoline, they were both flung into the air, being forced to fly for balance. Two bug-like ponies began to buzz around in front of them.

"Augh! Changelings!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Oh really? Vhat is zere veakness?" Ludwig asked in reply.

"I'm not sure, but what they can do is-WHA!" Scootaloo was then slammed by a Changeling who took the German pegasi's form. She began plummeting towards the ground, but caught herself and flew upwards at the last second.

"Mr. Ludwig!" she cried. "Follow me! Quickly!"

She zoomed upwards, with Ludwig and the false copies following closely behind. The Changelings teleported farther away from the two real ponies so they could have an advantage in the fight. With a swift turn, Ludwig and Scootaloo were soaring towards the enemy. A strange feeling enveloped the two pegasi. Suddenly, they went so fast, giant explosions of color (one orange and purple, the other was German flag colors) busted to life, and both of them went zooming in a speed beyond belief. The Changelings were knocked to the ground, lifeless.

Fluttering back to the ground, Ludwig and Scootaloo panted because of breath loss.

"I did my first sonic boom!" the eccentric filly yelled. "WOO!"

Ludwig grinned softly, then noticed a bottle of German beer on the ground. Too thirsty to care if it was safe or not, he chugged it heartily. A loud gasp snapped him out of his trance. Looking over, he saw Scootaloo with an expression of absolute O.O on her face.

"Uhm… Scootaloo?" Ludwig asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

"M..m….m… MY CUTIE MARK!" she screamed in excitement, causing the German to jump.

A light-purple, almost fiery circle was the base, and in front of that, a bright, golden feather. After a moment of jumping in joyful circles, she pointed something out on Ludwig's cutie mark. In the middle of the flag, there was a keg of beer.

'_Vhat do you know?' _He thought to himself. _'Simply drinking beer can get me zis…..tattoo….zing. How convenient._

* * *

Sweetie Belle and Kiku hadn't been in the maze for long, and they hoped to not be in there much longer. All was silent until two black, beetle-like ponies fell in front of them, standing upright. Looking up, the two unicorns saw that they fell from a now closed portal.

"Ah! What are those things?" Kiku asked in fear.

"Changelings!" Sweetie Belle answered. "They can turn into anything." she finished. On that note, one of the enemies transformed into Sweetie Belle, and the other into Kiku. Once the Changelings began charging, Sweetie Belle was _very _annoyed. That buzzing sound their wings made was unbearable! She had to do something about it, and she knew exactly what it was.

She cleared her throat, making the charging fiends stop in confusion.

"_HUSH NOW, QUIET NOW! IT'S TIME TO LAY YOUR SLEEPY HEAD!_

'_SAID HUSH NOW, QUIET NOW! IT'S TIME TO GO TO BED!"_

The Changelings became dizzy. The singing was so loud, it overwhelmed their tiny brains. They tried charging again, but to no avail. They were slow and disoriented.

Kiku had been through many fights, and he knew where this one would be going. Out of the corner of his eye, a katana appeared. Using magic to pick it up, he unsheathed the weapon and slashed it vigorously at the enemy. Finally, they fell to the ground, far to hurt to do anything.

Sweetie Belle began to cheer. "Alright! With my awesome singing, and your awesome sword-thingy,"

"Katana." Kiku corrected.

"Right. Katana," she continued. "We are the greatest team ever!"

Kiku then smiled, which was very rare. "Hey, Sweetie Berre." he started. "That is strange. Yhu have something on your frank."

Looking down, Sweetie Belle's green eyes widened with shock.

"It… It's my CUTIE MARK!" she jumped around in glee, her voice cracking on the word "cutie". "Oh, and hey, Mr. Kiku." she added.

"Yes? What is it?" he replied.

"Your cutie mark is a little bit different. When did that happen?"

Kiku then discovered that a katana had been printed over his flag, stationed right in the middle of it.

* * *

**Finally, I'm done! *insert le heavy breathing here* I'm SO sorry that took forever, but I won't wait that long again. **

**YAY CUTIEMARKS! Silly Ludwig can get his by simply drinking beer. What a talent!**

**I had to go through and change the story a lot, so please tell me if you see mistakes.**

**(Who are the new ponies? You should know by now, but still…. Ohonhonhonhon…..)**


End file.
